Fixing a Broken Soul
by EveryVillianIsLemon2.0
Summary: Ichigo broke her. She knew what he did. He wants to get her back but It's impossible. She's broken. Now it's up to Hitsugaya to fix her. Will he fix her or is she to far gone? And will she help him when he's lost in depression? AU-ish
1. Comfort in Ice

**Hi So I'm back with another HitsuRuki... and I've had this idea for a while so... here you go :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach.**

**Chapter 1**

Rukia looked through the window wide eyed.

"Ichi-go... how... why..." Rukia was at lost for words at what she was seeeing... Ichigo and Inoue were... doing the dirty.

"I guess you made your choice Ichigo." Rukia said smiling sadly the tears streaming down her face with no hesitation.

She took one last look then went back to his house.

She knocked even though she knew she didn't have to. "Rukia-nee? Why are you knocking?" Yuzu asked but she quickly shut her mouth when she noticed the tears on her face. "Rukia-nee! What happened!" Yuzu exclaimed embracing Rukia in a comforting hug.

"N-nothing Y-Yuzu... I'll be leaving today though... I'm sorry if I was ever a bother." Rukia said slipping away from the hug and quickly running to Ichigo's room.

She sloppily wrote a note then grabbed everything she's ever had and made her way down stairs again.

"Rukia... are you really leaving?" Karin asked her face grim.

"Yeah... I'm sorry Karin... you were a really great sister. As were you Yuzu... but somethings have to end." Rukia said embracing the dark girl in a hug. She graciously returned. "My third daughter were are you going?!" Isshin asked walking in on the heart breaking sight.

"I'm sorry Isshin..." Rukia surprisingly gave the ever perverted Isshin a hug and quietly slipped a piece of paper in his hand.

"Good bye... Yuzu and Karin you were like sisters I never had... well besides Hisana... and Isshin... no matter how perverted you are... I will miss you." Rukia said wiping the tears away.

"Rukia wait!" Yuzu yelled. Rukia paused mid-turn.

"Yes?"

"Take it... I want you to have it." Yuzu said handing her a limited edition Chappy the rabbit doll. "Thank you Yuzu. I'll be sure to visit... promise."

And with that Rukia broke into a run her Chappy the rabbit duffle bag clutched tightly along with her new Chappy doll.

"Kisuke... I want to go back to the soul society." Rukia demanded.

"Ah! Rukia... your just in time. I've already opened a portal. Go on through." Urahara said. Rukia knew what he meant. He saw what she saw. And when she turned to look at him it was no longer the carefree cheery man she's known. Instead it was a man who knew the truth, one that understood. She gave him a sad smile and then headed through the gate.

Rukia took this time to let all the tears fall. _'Who can I tell... Renji would KILL him... Byakuya would murder him then bring him back to life and do it again... RANGIKU!'_ with that thought in mind Rukia silently made her way to the 10th division office. Where Matsumoto was sure to be taking a nap.

Rukia opened the door without knocking not even caring if she was yelled at by the tenth division captain.

WHat she found instead was surprising. The tenth division captain was sleepily sitting up on the yellow couch. "I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, I was looking for Rangiku." Rukia mumbled looking into his eyes which she expected to her cold but insteas they were soft and comforting.

* * *

When Hitsugaya was awoken from his nap by a loud opening of a door he was about to yell at his lieutenant when he realized it wasn't Matsumoto.

_'It's that Kuchiki girl. What's her name again? Oh yeah Kuchiki Rukia'_ Still in the art of being woken up he was about to yell at her when she looked up and apologized.

All his anger disappeared in that second.

She looked so broken, so lost. And people only come to Matsumoto to drink or if the have boy problems. How did he know? Well apparently Matsumoto liked to have her comforting talks in his office.

* * *

"What happened." Hitsugaya asked his voice surprisingly soft.

"Nothing... I'm sorry if I disturbed your nap... sir" Rukia said polietly her mood getting even worse.

"Dammit Kuchiki. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's got you so... broken." Hitsugaya said his voice soft but firm.

Rukia sighed and before she knew it her bag was on the floor and she was on the couch leaning heavily on the tenth squad captain hugging her knees,

"It's Ichigo... I mean... I thought he was perfect. I mean he saved me from my execution, he made Byakuya less stuck up, please don't tell him I said that, he saved the soul society, hell he practically saved the world. And... I thought I was lucky when he chose me but... he didn't." Rukia took a deep breath and looked into Hitsugaya's eyes all they showed was confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is I thought he was _the one_. You know, when he asked me to be his girlfriend I felt special. And I thought he would be the perfect boyfriend... but I was wrong. He still treated me like a friend. We never held hands and whenever anybody tried to flirt with me Ichigo didn't care. But I atleast thought he was faithful." I looked back up to Hitsugaya and saw he was understanding.

"What happened?" He saked his voice grim.

"Inoue... I mean I know she didn't really like me going out with Ichigo but... still we _were_ friends. And... well then things started getting suspiscious. Ichigo left to Inoue's house earlier today and when I went to go check on him..." Rukia said tears unconsciously started falling and she was choking on her words.

"I c-c-c-caught... t-t-them... in b-b-bed... t-t-t-together." Rukia said. Hitsugaya's eyes widened slightly. Is this what humans did? Even if Rukia was a shinigami they should still be treated equal.

Hitsugaya didn't feel and sympathy towards Rukia but he felt a lot of his anger going towards Kurosaki for hurting her.

Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around the broken girl. She turned to face him but he was looking away. Instead she buried he face in his chest and sobbed quietly.

"Thank you... Toshiro" Rukia said unaware she called him by his first name.

"Your welcome... Rukia" Hitsugaya said not letting the girl out of his arms.

And that's the way they fell asleep.

The cold, heartless captain of squad ten embracing a crying, broken girl.

* * *

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

Did he and Inoue just do that? He didn't even remember why he did it.

He quietly walked back to his was barely nine in the morning so why were all the lights out?

Ichigo sighed. He would have to lie to Rukia why he was late. He smiled. Rukia just the sound of her name made him smile. _"If ya loved her so much why'd ya hurt her king?" _He heard his hollow self say. And in all truthfulness Ichigo didn't know the answer.

He entered his house and switched on the lights. He was surprised at what he saw.

Everything was clean. But there was no plate on the table or a note saying _'Sorry you missed breakfast here's some leftover'_ instead he found a couple of pillows that looked horrible some had wet spots while others looked scrunched up.

"What happened?" He asked himself.

Ignoring the oddity he walked into his room.

Everything looked like it was in the right place. "Rukia I'm home." Ichigo called out semi-quietly. When he didn't even here any small sleeping breath's he began to look around. Nothing that belonged to Rukia was there. Instead he came face to face with an envelope sitting quietly on his desk.

All it said was _To Ichigo_.

He opened it up and his eyes widened with what he saw.

_ Ichigo... I know what you did. And here I thought I was lucky to be the one to go out with you. And I thought you were different. But apparently not. You had the nerve to go behind my back and do what you did! You didn't even bother to break up with me before it happened. Goodbye Ichigo,_

_ Rukia_

And underneath was a picture of _what_ he and Inoue were doing.

* * *

"She's not the only one who knows." A voice came behind him. Ichigo jumped but turned around abruptly and came face to face with his dad. "D-dad. What are you doing here? And were are Yuzu and Karin?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I took them over to Urahara's because Yuzu AND Karin wouldn't stop crying. Even Kon was showing his own way of sadness Ichigo. But your lucky. They don't know why she left only I do. And Matsumoto told me to give this to you. SHe said not to come after Rukia and that she told her brother and Renji. Rukia doesn't know." Isshin said his voice hard. He handed Ichigo another envelope.

"I really cared about her Ichigo. The girls both did. Yuzu even gave her, her most prized possesion. The limited Chappy doll Masaki got her. And making KARIN cry. You screwed up Ichigo." And with that Isshin turned and left.

Ichigo looked at the envelop and sighed. He tore it open and gasped at what he saw.

They were pictures. All of which had Rukia in the arms of... _that_ captain. The short one. And their poses were none to innocent either but he did notice something about all of these. They were both asleep and Rukia haddried tears on her face and she was clutching his haori for dear life.

Ichigo sighed. "What have I done?"

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think.**

**And constuctive criticism is accepted.**

**But NO flames :)**

**PS: Sorry if there are spelling of grammer mistakes :(**


	2. The Truth

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own bleach Tite Kubo does**

**Fixing a Broken Soul**

**Chapter 2**

Rukia walked faster. Ukitake in front of her by a few steps. They were going to a Captain AND lieutenant meeting.

"Captain Uki-" Rukia started.

"Sh, Rukia we're here." Captain Ukitake ordered softly.

They walked into the meeting room only to find out they were the last ones there. "Now that your here Ukitake-taicho, we can begin." Yamamoto said as Ukitake too his seat Rukia standing behind him like all the other lieutenants doing to their taicho's.

"Um... Yamamoto-taicho what is this meeting about?" Ukitake asked.

"Oh-ah, yes, today some of the lieutenants will be switching divisions." Yamamoto smiled though it was barely noticable. "Are there any voulenteer's for division switching?"

There was silence.

"I nominate Rukia Kuchiki to switch to a different squad as a lieutenant" Everyone turned to the voice. "Captain Ukitake. Why?" Rukia looked at her taicho sadly.

"You deserve a better captain Rukia. Not one who makes you to all the work that a taicho does without the perks." Ukitake said giving Rukia a sad smile.

"Anybody disagree?" Yamamoto asked. Byakuya was about to speak up when a Captain beat him. "I will take Rukia as my new lieutenant."

"Okay. Captain Hitsugaya, your new lieutenant is Rukia Kuchiki. And what about Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"I wanted her to be Captain Kira's lieutenant. I feel they will do good with their expirence." Hitsugaya responded.

"Very well. Captain Hisagi have you chosen a lieutenant yet?" Yamamoto asked one of the new Captains. "Actuall yes I have."

"And that may be?"

"Ikkaku Madarame." Hisagi said with a smile.

Kenpachi's usual creepy smile had now disappeared.

"Fuck no." Was Kenpachi's answer.

"Well, Captain Hisagi we're going to have to wait till next time for you next choice. Now all those who have been changed from a different division get your stuff and move out." Yamamoto said a bit jokingly.

* * *

Rukia walked to her new lieutenant dorm. "Rukia!" She heard a familiar voice call.

"Oh hey Ran-chan." Rukia said with a smile.

"Ruru-chan... I'm sorry." Rangiku's smile diappeared off her face and her eyes were starting to water.

"For what?" Rukia asked

"Inoue... I remember her coming up to me one day. She looked so confused and I asked her why she was confused." Rangiku started.

"And?" Rukia asked not aware that they stopped.

"She asked me how to get a guy who already has someone. I told her she has the body just use the brains. And she did. She followed my insturctions." Rangik paused letting the tears stream down her face. "But I never knew that guy was Ichigo."

Rukia's mouth dropped open. She wanted to be mad at Rangiku she really did but... she just didn't feel it in her. "Rangiku..." Rukia started.

"No no no no no. Ruru it's okay if you hate me I should expect it. I don't know why I took this long to-" Rangiku was cut off when she felt thin arms wrap around her waist. "Ruru-chan? Are you alright?" Rangiku asked curiously.

"Ran-chan... I'm not mad at you. Hell I don't even feel a tinge of anger. But I am glad you told me. Besides I hadn't even remembered about the 'incident' till today. Oh and Byakuya is still expecting a second date." Rukia gave Rangiku another hug before she made her way to her baracks.

Rangiku looked at the retreating figure. "Ruru-chan... I'm glad... you make my old taicho happy." SHe then made her way to the 3rd division.

"Oi! Kuchiki-" Toshiro started.

"Taicho, it's Rukia remember." Rukia said smiling.

In the last two months that Rukia had been there her and the 'Ice cold Captain' had become great 'friends'.

"Tch... whatever. Anyways Rukia... I thought I should tell you... the new 5th division Captain will be here in a month." Toshiro said looking into her amythest orbs.

"Really in a month why that long?" Rukia asked her eyebrow raising.

"Well... Urahara has been keeping him out of the soul society for about 3 months now." Toshiro rubbed his neck.

"So you mean to tell me Ichigo is the new 5th division Captain?"  
"Yeah... but don't you feel awkward ,Rukia, talking about _him_"

"No. Not really I've moved on and foundother things that make me happy. And Icy-chan-" Rukia started.

"Rukia I'm your CAPTAIN now." Hitsugaya commented.

"Your right. Captain Icy-chan would you like to come with me to the Kurosaki's. It's for a holiday in the living world called Christmas." Rukia said smiling like an idiot(or absolutely adorable in Hitsugaya's eyes).

"Tch... I guess. Now hurry up midget-fukutaicho." Toshiro smirked as she huffed in anger. "We, have to train."

* * *

Ichigo smirked evilly. "I'm coming for you Rukia you may not know it yet but once you see me you'll run into my arms without a doubt."

"Kurosaki stop talking to yourself it's freaky!" Uryuu scolded.

"Hn." Chad agreed silently.

"Ichigo... you need to train if your even gunna make 3rd seat material." Urahahra said frustratingly.

Instead of getting better Ichigo was slowly getting worst. "Kurosaki-kun..." A soft shy voice cut through practice.

All the boys mentally groaned. Ever since the 'incident' Inoue has become really unstable.

"Inoue get out of here I'm training." Ichigo huffed gripping Zangetsu tighter.

"I'll see you tonight." Inoue said seductively. Or what would've been had Ichigo not tuned her out and Ishida not thinking about his girlfriend Nemu.

"Urahara." The tall dark man called to the shop keeper.

"Yeah Chad?" Urahara asked surprised that the quiet man had spoken to him.

"Is... is.. Isane still in the fourth division?" chad asked a light pink tinge coming across his face.

"Yep! Oh and I heard Rukia and Lil 'Shiro are workin together now. Oh and little Ran-chan told me that she caught them-" Urahara said chuckling.

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo yelled startling.

"Ichigo... calm down!" Ishida tried to comfort huis friend down.

But Ichigo's reiatsu was rising even higher then everything in Ichigo's eyes went black.

* * *

**Like it? Review! And what do you think a a Ishida/Rukia?**

**Flames not expected and sorry for my sucky grammer and spelling.**


	3. Voice of an Angel

**I worked really hard on this chapter so please no flames :(**

**Anyways the song mentoned in this chapter is All you wanted by Michelle Branch**

**Fixing a Broken Soul**

**Chapter 3**

Rukia ran a hand through her hair. "Were are you captain?" Rukia mumbled to herself.

Toshiro had gone off right after the news of Momo Hinamori being found in the living world, and she had a request. to take Rukia's spot as Toshiro's lieutenant.

Rukia had been looking for him for a while now, and she was somewhere behind the fourth division right now.

She then heard a faint sneeze. "Captain?" Rukia called then fell to her knees suddenly when a huge burst of familar reiatsu just exploded before it quickly disappeared.

Rukia shunpoed to where she felt the reiastu burst and gasped. There was Toshiro... standing near the base of the tree, a huge dent at the side of it, and Toshiro stood there knuckles bloody, and breathing hard.

"Stay away Kuchiki." He spat out the name like poison.

"Taicho... Icy-chan... Why? You were there for me, the least I can do is be there for you..."Rukia said softly, hurt at her captains change of tone from the last time he had spoken to her.

He didn't look at her instead started punching the tree again, his knuckles getting more messed her captain, she charged at him and wrapped her small arms around his waist making him stop, and calm down a little. She carefully sat them both down.

Toshiro just looked at her through the corners of his eyes. All she saw in them was the anger returning.

"It doesn't matter what you do Kuchiki it won't work!" Toshiro said after a moment of silence. "I'm the ice cold captain, remember. Just another broken soul. Unfixable, damaged beyond repair, just some eye candy, a tool." He said bitterly.

"I don't think so... I think you just-" Rukia was cut off by her loud mouthing captain.

"I'm not a female! I do NOT need a 'man' in my life! I'm not some poor kid who needs help!" Toshiro said angrily.

"-Need someone who understands."

Toshiro just stared at his fukutaicho like she had three eyes. Rukia sighed this was getting no where."Just listen" Rukia took her captains face in her hands not letting him look anywhere but at her.

_"I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I was swept away..._

_I didn't know that _

_It was so cold and_

_You needed someone to show you the way..._"Rukia sang

"Rukia..." Toshiro warned though no anger was evident in his voice. Rukia ignored him and continued singing.

_"So I took your hand and..._

_We figured out that _

_When the tide comes I'd take you away_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here _

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there _

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares..._

_I'm sinking slowly _

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me so I can finally see_

_Where you go when your gone..."_ Toshiro stayed quiet and waited for her to continue. His eyes slightly closed. Her voice was so soothing and every word she said held it's meaning.

_"If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares_

_If you need me you'll no I'll be there_

_If you want to_

_I can save you I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there _

_And all you wanted was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me so I can finally see_

_Were you go when your gone..."_ Rukia finished.

She then looked down at her lap and realized Toshiro's head was there, and she was running her fingers through his hair. She was about to mave when she realized she couldn't. He had her shinigami robes in a death lock, unwilling to let go, while he snored softly.

His mouth was parted and he mumbled something along the lines of "Ru-kia, voice of an angel...", which made Rukia blush.

* * *

Rangiku smiled. She had gotten their whole conversation, and Rukia's song on video. Which apparently was a lullaby for her old captain. Rangiku felt a pang of jealousy.

'Who knew little Ruru-chan could sing that good?!' She doubted anyone else in the Soul Society could out sing her. She would bet a month of Sake bottles that Byakuya didn't know about Rukia's 'talent'.

Rangiku pulled out a walkie talkie and started whisper-yelling into it.

"PSST! Nanao-chan! Do you report? Get the girls together! Mama Rangiku has got some good stuff for the Soul Society weekly! And you guy HAVE to see it!" Rangiku squealed running to the SWA meeting you.

Unfortunately the SWA meeting room was in the Kuchiki mansion. She prayed to the Sake god that Byakuya was still doing paper work, so he wouldn't be able to catch her. God knows what he would do should he the video in _Rangiku's_ arms.

* * *

Nanao had just finished playing the video for the rest of the SWA, save for Rukia, and most of them were squealing with delight.

"So president. What do you think? Nanao asked Yachiru.

"I think we need more snacks at these meetings. OH oh oh! And I think that we should put the video stuff on the paper stuff!" Yachiru said stuffing her face with more snacks.

"It's decided then Unohana will you be in charge of publishing what we just saw?" Nanao asked the gently captain.

"Of course I'll get started right away." Unohana said taking the video camera and leaving the room.

"Okay! Soi Fon and Nemu you'll be in charge of setting traps to get those towo closer together! But nothing too serious or dangerous! Rangiku you'll take pictures, record video's, etc. Kiyone and Isane make sure that no one knows about this video, and that no one breaks up the two." Nanao said giving assignments.

"Oh oh oh! What do I do Nerdy-chan?!" Yachiru asked a big smile on her face.

"Yachiru... go eat some snacks.

"I'm on it!" Yachiru asked saluting and running out the dorr faster than Yoruichi.

* * *

Urahara smiled, a devious smile. Had the Soul Society forgotten that Urahara had installed cameras ALL around the Soul Society. The Kuchiki household included.

"Ah the joy of being an, amazing, handsome, devious, and an amazing genius." Urahara said replaying the video with Rukia and the prodigy. Urahara was going to have so much torturing Ichigo with this type of 'information'.

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**Review please :)**


	4. My First Kiss

**Sorry for the OOCness in this chapter**

**Fixing a Broken Soul**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh Ichigo!"Urahara sang.

Of course Ichigo was once again in Urahara's 'basement' training along with Chad and Uryuu. INoue was with Tessai making lunch, which they all prayed would not be coming up later.

"What is it Hat 'n Clogs?" Ichigo asked in a great mood since he was almost going to meet with Rukia again. In a month to be exact.

"I know something you don't know!" Urahara sang giggling madly behind his fan.

Instantly all noises stopped.

When Urahara had some 'news' to tell Ichigo it was most likely about Rukia.

"IS SHE HURT! DO I NEED TO SAVE HER AGAIN?! DID SHE COME HERE?!" Ichigo yelled.

"No." Urahara said giggling madly.

Inoue fumed silently. "Why does he still care about her! I DID take his first time. And I AM alive! Not some ghost thing!And I actually have a feminine body not some boyish one!" Inoue mumbled loudly audible to everyones ears thanks to the silence.

"Um... Orihime..." Uryuu spoke up nervously.

""Yes?" SHe said in a fake happy voice.

"Rukia probably has a more feminine body than you ..." Uryuu trailed off.

"What..." Inoue gritted out. She was usually a mellow girl but when Ichigo was involved and Rukia had beaten her at yet ANOTHER thing, she turned into a whole new person.

"Yes,as both of your stylist you may have bigger... um... breast, but Rukia's curves are more defined. She's also not as flat as you think she is. And um your legs are kind of chubby while hers are perfectly slim and nicely toned. In fact you've actually gained a bit of weight over the past two years." Uryuu said a faint blush on his cheeks making Ichigo growl.

But Uryuu only knew that out of innocence since Rukia had basically the same body built as Nemu except more petite.

Urahara cleared his throat, making all attention turn to him.

"So Ichigo do you wanna see what I saw? I promise it's juicy!" Urahara said with a lick of his lips.

"Just show it to me already!"

"Follow MMEEEE!" Ichigo along with the others huddled against Urahara's small television. Urahara played the video and Ichigo was instantly hooked when Rukia was the first thing to pop up on screen.

Ichigo was being restrained by Chad and Tessai by the time Rukia had held Toshiro's head in her hands keeping him from looking anywhere else. And by the time Rukia had finished her song to the young tenth captain. Ichigo was on the verge of passing out due to lack of oxygen from Tessai's binding spells.

"How recent is this?!" Ichigo growled out after being released from the binding spells and catching his breath.

"Hmm... A couple of minutes since it got here... then there was that... Plus the amount of travel... and then it had to go through THAT..." Urahara mumbled before he shouted out. "Four days!"

"Four days!" Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"Yes... I just couldn't stop myself from replaying the sound of Rukia's melodious voice. Oh man just thinkiing about her makes me-'

"Calm you perverted thoughts PERVERT!" They all yelled.

"Urahara when's the fastest you can get me to the Soul Society." Ichigo said his eyes filled with rage but his face emotionless.

"Depends... it could take another month with the usual gate."

"But..." Ichigo chided.

"With my new machine you'll be able to go there in just another week!"

"Good Ichigo said then ran back to the 'basement'.

"Uryuu..." Inoue called. Uryuu turned and barely dodged a slap across the face.

"Orihime what are you doing?!" Uryuu exclaimedlooking at Orihime in shock, her grey eyes held fury.

"Is she a better singer than me too!"

"Yes. And she will always be better than you. Orihime, you'll never be half as good as her, why? Because she doesn't try to be special. She just is. Just like she had Ichigo before you tried to steal him away." Uryuu said harshly glaring at Inoue for the first time in his life.

They hade saved Inoue's life millions of times and yet she still couldn't let Rukia have that one happiness. Uryuu was glad he defended his female friend.

Uryuu sighed as he looked at Orihimes retreating form. He didn't know why Inoue was picking on Rukia, but he did know why he was defending her.

Rukia deserved to be defended since she wasn't here and Ichigo hadn't done it when they were dating.

Uryuu still remembered that horrible day, when Ichigo first showed how much he 'protected' Rukia.

_Flashback_

_Rukia had walkd into the classroom her uniform unusually shorter. "Rukia why is your skirt so short?" Chad asked taking his jacket and handing it to her out of modesty._

_Rukia took it graciously sensing his discomfort. "i'm sorry Sado-kun, but well this was the only uniform I had." Rukia said pulling down her skirt as much as she possibly could._

_She was about to put on Chad's jacket when suddenly Keigo came, and snatched it away from her._

_"Woah! Rukia! Gimme some of that!" Rukia partially distracted had not responded fast enough and found herself being touched..._

_Keigo had never gone this far._

_He pinned her to the wall and let his hand roam her body._

_Suddenly Ichigo walked in. He saw the situation, saw Rukia's pleading eyes and just reponded with a simple "Keigo you should do those things out of class."_

_Chad and Uryuu looked at him shocked. The class was empty besides for the five of them. Chad decided to speak up. "Keigo stop touching her... please."_

_Keigo jumped and released a whimpering Rukia immediately. Suddenly realization of what he had done dawned on his face. "Rukia I'm so sorry I don't know what-"_

_"Just forget it!" Rukia shouted running out of the classroom._

_"Ichigo don't you think you should have done something!" Ishida exclaimed._

_"She could protect herself." Ichigo mumbled._

_"Not when her hands are being restricted!" The quincy yelled furious._

_Rukia was Ichigo's girlfriend yet he had done nothing! Chad shook his head slightly, in disapproval of Ichigo's behavior. _

_Ichigo just looked at the door which Rukia had left from, then looked at his hands. Not even attempting to look for the probably crying girl._

_Flashback Over_

Uryuu remembered a couple of days later Ichigo had come to school with a cast arounf his neck, a black eye, and multiple cuts all over his body. Most likely done by Senbonzakura. He also remembered why Ichigo hadn't saved Rukia from a possible rape that day. They had gotten in a fight earlier that day.

Ishida left Urahara's shop wordlessly only a curt nod to Chad who sat in front of the television. Chad gave a nod back in understanding of what the two were just thinking about just then.

Chad sighed inwardly. He knew Ruki was long out of reach for Ichigo. But Chad stuck with his promise... If Ichigo cared for her Chad would help him get her back, even if he knew it wasn't possible. Rukia had fallen in love with someone else... and Ichigo was to blind to let her go and let her find happiness.

Chad sighed.

But even if she wasn't doing it for Ichigo, Chad would have to admit there was a part of him that deeply cared for Rukia. In a brotherly way of course. She may have kept a hard, cold, uncaring demeanor, and even the super peppy energetic girl, but Chad had seen past that and found the fragile girl the she really was, but no one saw, or cared to ackknowledge.

He remembered the day Keigo had touched her inappropriately. Chad had seen the scared, lost, fragile girl. She was looking for help that was never going to come. She was looking for Ichigo to help her.

The scared and lonely girl that she really was, but never showed. She didn't think it was important. It was just another useless emotion to her and apparently everyone she knew thought so too. No one cared enough to help her in her time of need.

"Except Captain Hitsugaya" Chad said aloud unaware of the other presence in the room.

"What about him." Ichigo said coldly.

Chad jumped but none the less told Ichigo what he was thinking of, well most of it anyway.

"See you don't really know her."

"What do you mean I don't know Rukia! Of course I know her! She's strong, confident, selfish, annoying, midget size, brat!" Ichigo all but yelled. "And I do to protect her! I saved her from getting executed!"

"But you see Ichigo she's not. That;s just your opinion of her. You never took the time to ask her why she likes Chappy, why she lived up to Byakuya's standards, how come she was so short, and why she protects everything in need. Truthfully Ichigo you bareky know anything about her." Chad said. It was proabably the longest thing he'd ever said and he wasn't going to repeat it.

"Like you know any of those things." Ichigo scoffed.

"I only know some. But I'm almost positive Rukia's current captain knows all of them of most of them at least." Chad said with a nod goodbye. "And I do believe he's saved her outside of the battlefield."

Ichigo stared wide eyed.

'Did he know Rukia? Why did she love Chappy? WHy does she live up to Byakuya's standards? WHy does she do the things she does?'

Ichigo was so lost ion thought he didn't hear Urahara put in another microchip into the TV.

"Ichigo this is the most recent one I have of them." Urahara said exiting quickly before things got bad.

_"Ku-"_ He heard the voice of the tenth division captain and his head snapped to the TV screen now playing complete attention.

_"I told you it was Rukia, Icy-chan. ANd what do you want?"_

_"I never agreed to being called Icy-chan, and I wanted to ask you... why are you always bringing me watermelon juice boxes?" Toshiro asked holding one up._

Rukia blushed which made Ichigo clench his fists.

_"W-well I heard you liked them, so I thought it might be a great way to start the day for you." Rukia said flashing him a big smile. "And fine then Captain Icy-chan."_

_"That's better, now tell me. Why is my office decorated in Chappy the Rabbit everything?"_

_"Well It's reall the only thing that really reminds me I cam from Rukongai." Rukia said quietly. Toshiro;'s eyes softened and he pulled Rukia into a rare hug._

_"I lived on the streets... and the only thing I had with me was a Chappy the Rabbit blanket. I kept it with me all those years when I lived in Rukongai, I still had it when I was in the Academy. But when I became part of the Kuchiki clan they took it away from me. I guess the reason I love it so much is because I know it was the only thing Hisana left me." Rukia said tears welding up in her eyes._

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. Why hadn't Rukia told him?

_"Now captain ask me this." Rukia said wiping the tears away and poking her captain's hard, well toned chest._

_"What?" He asked grabbing her finger mid-poke._

_"Are you thinking of switching me out?" Rukia asked the hurt barely noticeable to Ichigo's ears, but the 10th division captain heard it loud and clear._

_He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, to face him._

_"Rukia... we share to much for me to let you go that easily. You can bet your fine ass your not getting switched out." Toshiro said blushing at the comment he made about her butt._

_"T-thank you captain!" Rukia said her face redder than Renji's hair._

Ichigo glared daggers at the TV screen. He should've been the one to make Rukia blush. He should've beem the one with her.

_"Hey, Icy-chan?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Have you ever had your first kiss?"_

_"No... have you?"_

_"Ichigo and I dated for two years, but we never kissed. So no."_

_"Rukia do you mean that you want to-"_

_"Yes."_

And with that Ichigo's eyes bled. Or at least he wished they did.

He was immobilized.

He watched Rukia kiss the man that wasn't him. He saw the way her tongue entered his mouth first, and he heard the low moans coming from the back of her throat.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo screeched.

He watched as the two violated each other's mouths.

He was just a teeny bit grateful when the short captain pulled back.

_"Rukia... we can't. At least not here. Others might come by and I don't want to take any chances." Hitsugaya gave her an eskimo kiss before he happily made his way to his desk._

_"Kay... Toshi-ro" Rukia replied her tone surprisingly husky._

_'oh and Rukia we're leaving earlier than expected. We leave in two days."_

_"O-kay"_

Ichigo glared at the now black screen before him.

"How long ago?"

"Six minutes"

Rangiku squealed. 'They were each others first kiss! How sweet! They are so going to regret I caught that on tape!'

Rangiku clutched the camera tightly to her chest, and giddily made her wayto the 8th division.

"Nanao! Nanao! Nanao! Your never going to believe thi- oh I'm sorry to disturb your small meeting..." Rangiku said looking at the 3,6,8,9,11, and 13 division captains sitting in the 8th division office along with a wide eyed Nanao.

"I'm sorry captains I should go now." Rangiku said rapidly upon noticing Byakuya was looking at the camera clutched to her chest.

"Not so fast Rangiku-fukutaicho. Wgat is on that camera." Byakuya said using his noble voice, which Rangiku found oh-so-sexy.

"Um... Nanao?" Rangiku asked looking at the other lieutenant for help.

Nanao sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Just show them Rangiku they were bound to find out eventually."

Rangiku hooked up the camera to a projector and pretty soon the video was playing on the white wall before them.

As soon as the video ended Byakuya turned his head slowly to Rangiku.

"You did not edit this at all?" He asked his voice surprisingly calm and collected.

"No I barely caught it on camera a couple of minutes ago."

"I see I have some business to take care of." Byakuya said pulling out Senbonzakura.

"Byakuya wait!" Rangiku called out, and grabbed Byakuya's haori.

"You might want to see the other pictures and video's..." Rangiku said pulling out a box from under Nanao's desk labled. 'HitsuRuki FC'.

Byakuya put away Senbonzakura and took his place next to a grinning Kenpachi and a jaw slacked Ukitake.

Five of the captains' eyes popped out of their sockets when they heard Rukia sing, minus Byakuya whose eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"Nanao... You owe me two sake bottles."

"I shouldn't of bet..."

Once they finished watching the video's and looking at the pictures the captains had regained most of their senses.

"Who knew she had that blessing." Hisagi said in a dreamy state.

"That's true love." The 8th division captain said semi-drunk.

"Wow I never knew Rukia was so talented!" Izuru exclaimed to Ukitake who was nodding like an idiot.

"She's quite the fighter, the beauty, and the singer. What doesn't thid girl have?!" Kenpachi asked himself.

Nanao and Rangiku were now serious.

"Someone whose actually felt what she's been through."

"I know what she's been through." Byakuya said glaring softly at his ex-lover and current lover.

"You may know what she's been through but you don't know how it feels." Nanao said looking in the direction of the 10th division.

"He does which is why they both unconsciously let themselves into each others hearts. He knows what it's like to feel abandoned, lost, and unloved." Rangiku said tearing up at the things she was finally realizing about her old captain.

"I can't allow it.I won't."

"Byakuya you know she deserves this. If you really loved Rukia you would let her find true happiness." Rangiku said now pleading for the sake of the woman whose life she ruined once.

"I-I... fine"

The captains looked at the scene before them. Who knewByakuya's weakness was Rukia? And that there was actually more to the stoic captain, than just being a noble. He had the responsibility of being a father/ big brother too.

"Rukia... good luck." Rangiku mumbled under her breath.


	5. Anything for my woman

**Please note: I've changed their ages.**

**Fixing a Broken Soul **

**Chapter 5**

"You idiot! Get up your leaving in a couple of minutes!" Jinta yelled.

"Huh. What. Where am I/" Ichigo asked dazed.

"Man your just like Renji... Moocher." Jinta grumbled.

"Oh yeah. Is it open yet?"

I's been open for fifteen minutes, baka! Hurry up!"

"Rukia I'm coming!"

Ichigo joined Chad and Uryuu, and together they tepped into the gate.

"Did they leave yet?!" Orihime panted out, just entering the room, looking sweaty and tired.

"Yup they just left." Jinta said offhandedly.

Orihime growled. 'Great the day of the leave I wake up late!'

"Hey old man! Why didn't you tell him Rukia was coming for New Years?!" Jinta yelled at Urahara.

"Now Jinta... What fun would that be?"

Orihime brightened up. 'Rukia was coming? Now se wouldn't be so lonely!'

"Hey old man we're here." Rukia called out coming into the room.

"Why does everyone call me that?!"

"What would you prefer them to call you old lady?" Hitsugaya asked, a smirk plastered on his face, as he entered after Rukia.

"Ah the shorties are here. remember you can only be here for to days since you left early. So go!"

"Hai!"

"But don't forget your gigai's!"

"Hai..."

'She totally ignored me' Orihime growled, but then remembered her current situation.

Toshiro and Ruki walked the streetrs of Karakura town carefully. It was super crowded and loud, so Toshiro and Rukia had decided to hold hands so they wouldn't get separated.

"Over here! We found another one!" Someone shouted out.

"Grab 'em!"

Next thing they knew they were being carried to a stage, were other people were holding hands.

"What's going on here!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Icy-chan calm down... Now, WHY TH-"

"Your here to play the couples challenge."

"Oh. What's that about?" They asked in unison.

"We've gathered couples from all over Karakura town, and-"

"What's the game about?" Rukia asked more specifically.

"Well, we're going to ask each couple some questions, and whoever gets them all correct wins!"

"What's the prize?" Rukia asked completely interested, unlike Toshiro who was being pouty.

"This one and only Chappy the Rabbit adventurer plushie!"

Toshiro stiffened preparing for the worst.

"Shiro-chan! Shiro-chan! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Rukia begged.

"Rukia we have to-"

"Who cares! Please!"

"Okay bu-"

"Yay!" ANd before Rukia knew it she planted a kiss on Toshiro's lips, making him turn bright red.

I'll win it for you Rukia..."

They were five minutes into the captain and lieutenant meeting, when Mayuri started giggling like a mad scientist.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked a bit irritated.

"Well... it seems to me that little Kuchiki has little Ukitake wrapped around her finger. She has entered them both in a contest, in the world of the living."

Ichigo sat up straight. He had found out only seconds after he arrived in the Soul Society, that Rukia and her captain had went to the living world for two days.

"What kind of contest?" He asked, his voice a dangerous growl.

"It seems to be a couple contest, and the prize is a one and only Chappy plu- oh little Kuchiki just kissed little Ukitake on the mouth, he looks like he's on the verge of passing out h-"

"Mayuri...please... When the meeting is over we will discuss this." Yamamoto scolded, in no mood to argue.

"Your right. Don't you agree, Captain Kurosaki?" Mayuri asked Ichigo, his yellow eyes glowing.

"S-sure." Ichigo said clentching his fists.

"Okay now Kurosaki, what lieutenant wo-" Yamamoto started.

"Rukia."

"She's taken, and her captain has already written me a note, that if anyone wants her they'll have to beat him in battle. So chose another one or prepare to fight Captain Hitsugaya."

"I'll fight him."

"Very well, Captain Hisagi can you show Captain Kurosaki around? And have you decided on a lieutenant?"

"Yes sir. And yes sir. Captain Kenpachi has given me Ikkaku."

"Very well. Meeting adjourned." Yamamoto declared.

"Great now Mayuri what's happening?" Ichigo asked anxiously.

"We-you know what... I could normally care less about this, but many of the lieutanants have promised me some bodies to experiment on if I give them some footage of these two." Nanao, Rangiku, Isane, Kiyone, and Yachiru started whistling guiltily.

"Bastard!"

"...Nemu we are leaving, and if I see you with that Quincy I-"

"Just leave already!" Soi Fon growled.

"Soi Fon, are you okay?" Ukitake asked.

"No! Byakuya beat me! We were racing here, and he beat me!" Soi Fon whined, very un-Soi Fon like.

Byakuya just sat in his spot, playing cards with Renji.

"BYakuya this is so unlike you! WHat are you doing?" Ukitake asked the seemingly happy captain.

"Celebrating."

"Don't mind my capt'n Unohana gave him some happy pills, since he was on the verge of deep depression when he saw the video of Rukia losing her first kiss." Renji explained. "I think it was cause he failed to protect her lipginity. And I guess the pills make him loopy."

"Silence!" Yamamoto roared. "If you want to act like unseated officers, than do it out of here!"

"Hai!" The captains and lieutenants said in unison, rushing out of the room. Minus Unohana who simply took her time.

"Okay now, Rukia what is Toshiro's favorite fruit?" The man asked.

"Watermelon. Do I get Chappy now?"

"No, and correct!" The host said, pulling out another flash card.

"Now Toshiro, what is Rukia's favorite season?"

"Winter. Does she get Chappy now?"

"No, and correct. Now what is Toshiro's favorite animal?"

"Dragon. Do we get Chappy now?"

"No! And correct! Now Toshiro-"

"Just give me the hardest question you've got. I'll get it right, cause if my girl wants that Chappy I'll be damned if I let some stupid question get in my way!" Toshiro interrupted.

"Okay then... Toshiro, what is the one thing Rukia has never had?"

Rukia gasped. She had never told anybody this. Her captain was sure to get it wrong.

"She has never had a real family, and has never had anyone tell her that they love her."

Rukia looked at Toshiro in shock. 'How had he known?'

"Correct! Rukia, here is your Adventurer Chappy Plushie." The host said, handing her the doll, but looking at Toshiro in shock.

"Thank you Icy-chan..." Rukia said her face beat red.

"I told you I'd win it for you didn't I?"

"You did...but how did you know?"

"What's that one saying? Oh yeah! Ice works in mysterious ways." Toshiro said giving her a small smile.

With a quick kiss on the cheek, the two ice wielders left the stage.

Rukia and Toshiro quickly made their way to the Kurosaki residence, trying not to get sidetracked again.

"Rukia-nee! Hitsugaya-kun! You were jus on the TV!" Yuzu exclaimed, opening the door to let them in.

"Really what happened?" Rukia asked curious.

"It's still on right now! It's called 'Anything for my woman'" Karin yelled from the couch.

"Karin, my boyfriend, Jinta? Yeah he's coming over later. Get ready, I don't want to make him think we're weirder than he thought!" Yuzu scolded.

"You're dating Jinta?" Hitsugaya asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes...why?" Yuzu asked interested in what this man had to say about her relationship with Jinta.

"Well the last time I was here in the living world, he asked me if I knew anyways to ask a girl out."

"And?"

"By any chance did he climb into you bedroom window in the middle of the night, dressed in a sheep costume with a dozen white roses braided into his hair, demanding your hand in romanceship?"

"Yes...atcually that's exactly what happened." Yuzu confirmed, making her way back to the brownies in the oven.

"Icy-chan you didn't..." Rukia whispered to her captain, who was silently busting his lungs out.

"I did!"

Rukia started giggling like a school girl.

"What are you short people laughing like idiots about?" Karin asked the short captain and lieutenant.

"Hey! Your short to-" The words died in Rukia's throat as Karin stood up from the couch.

"I hit a growth spurt...unlike you guys." Karin said smirking. She was only 5"5 but Rukia had to crane her neck to see her face, as did Toshiro, since she was merely 4"4 and he 4"8.

"Karin stop rubbing it in there faces, besides you were always taller than them anyways." Yuzu scolded gently.

"That's not fair!" Rukia whined.

"Is that the lovely voice of my Nee-san I hear!" Kon said giddily, running down the stairs. "Her small cushions of heaven so welc-ah!" Kon let out a squeak of pain as he was stopped in mid air, being encased in a sphere of ice.

Rukia looked at her captain. "Freezing him in ice is easier, then putting up with his yapping for two days." Hitsugaya said with a shrug.

"Is that the wonderful voice of of my third daughter I hear!" Isshin called from the top of the stairs, but unlike Kon who ran down them, Isshin fell down them.

"Hey Isshi-" Rukia started.

"Rukia! Oh how I've missed you! It felt as if daddy would never see you again!" Isshin wailed throwing himself at Rukia.

"Get off her pervert!" Hitsugaya growled, punching Isshin in the face, making him fly out of the room.

"J-just...l-like...I-I-Ichigo." Isshin mumbled before he fell unconscious.

"By the way, Yuzu this meal is delicious!" Rukia complemented.

"Yeah it's great Yuzu, you should be a chef." Jinta said, his face a deep scarlet.

"Whoa Jinta! I never knew your face could turn that color!"Karin exclaimed poking his face.

"Thanks Jinta-kun." Yuzu said.

"'S good..." Isshin mumbled. He would be loud mouthing, except that the whole left side of his face was swollen from the white haired captains punch.

"Yeah it is Yuzu, were'd you learn to cook?" Hitsugaya asked, a small smile on his face for finally being able to have an 'intelligent' conversation.

"I taught myself, Hitsugaya-kun. Hey Jinta why do you look angry?" Yuzu answered, then asked her boyfriend.

"Stay away from my woman!" Jinta growled at Hitsugaya, but instantly felt stupid as he noticed Hitsugaya's hand entwined with Rukia's. "N-nevermind."

"You sir are an idiot." Karin commented.

"So Rukia... Toshiro. When are you gunna have little ice babies?" Isshin asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up you pervert!" Hitsugaya exclaimed face redder than Jinta's hair, as he punched Isshin in the face again.

"Yeah. I'm barely 110 that's way to young to have kids, although here I'm 16." Rukia commented.

"And I'm only 120 years, which here is still 16. In the Soul Society, only people older than 300 can have kids. Even BYakuya isn't at that age yet." Hitsugaya supplied.

"So your gunna have kids? Just not yet?" Karin asked.

Both ice wielders shut their mouths and looked away, faces red.

"Is that a yes?" Jinta asked.

"You ARE an idiot."


	6. The news

**New couple introduced! And sorry but some OOCness is nessecary!**

**Fixing a Broken Soul**

**Chapter 6**

"Rukia your back!" Renji exclaimed.

"Hey Moocher. Miss me?"

"Yea-hey!"

"You are an idiot Abarai." Hitsugaya declared as he gripped Rukia's hand more firmly.

"Wha- A-a-a-are y-y-you guys... You know t-t-t-together? Renji asked wringing nhis hands nervously.

"Yeah." Rukia said calmly, as she walked right past him.

"Mhmm." Hitsugaya confirmed.

As they walked out of reach, renji asked himself one question.

"What the hell happened duting New Years?!"

**Flashback**

_\ Rukia drunkenly staggered to find a seat in the packed club. "Hey babayyy. Y-you come here singllleee...?" A super drunk man asked._

_"N-no. M-my ... boyfriend. Is here with me." Rukia lied._

_"Well... I don't see no boyfriend so-" The guy stopped talking and jumped on Rukia._

_"To-shiro..." Rukia breathed out._

_"Get your nasty ass hands off my girlfriend." Hitsugaya said coldly, completely sober._

_"S-sorry..sir... I d-d-didn't know s-she was y-y-yours!" The guy drunkenly stuttered._

_"Get the fuck out." Hitsugaya said angrily, ignpring the terrified mans apologies. "Rukia... what the fuck do you think your doing. Getting drunk?_

_"S-sorry...captain. B-but I-Isshin offered me a drink, and Yuzu and Karin were drinking... so I thought it was fine..."_

_"You worried me. What if I wasn't here to get that man off of you?"_

_"He-he-he would've slept with me. S-so-sorry captain." Rukia said sadly._

_"Whatever." toshiro said, then returned to his usual cold state._

_"Come one captain...it's New Years Eve! Let's party!" Rukia then proceeded to drag her resisting captain to the dance floor._

_"Everybody make room!" They heard Isshin yell. "DJ, put a slow song!"_

_"Rukia... I don't like dancing."_

_"But you'll dance for me right?"_

_"Course."_

_Rukia put her arms around Toshiro's neck and pulled him close, making him blush. "Put your hands on my waist." Rukia instructed._

_Toshiro did as told. Rukia gave him a strange look. "Little to low there, Toshiro."_

_"S-sorry!" Toshiro automatically removed his hands._

_"It's okay. Let's dance." And with that Rukia put Toshiro hands back on her butt, and began swaying. Toshiro lead._

_"Woo! That's my da-" Isshin started hooting, but stopped when he earned a Kuchiki glare from Rukia._

_Rukia suddenly felt a nudge at her side, and turned to find Yuzu giving her a suggestive wink. Rukia's mouth dropped open, but she quickly shut it, and instead let her face turn the color of Yuzu's partners hair._

_Toshiro and Rukia were in the middle of the crowd when the count down started._

_10 they looked at each other_

_9 they blushed_

_8 they're realising_

_7 They blush even more_

_6 they lean in_

_5 Rukia's pushed and ends up jumping on Toshiro_

_4 Her legs wrap around his waist_

_3 he gently grabs her back to keep her from falling_

_2 they lean in again_

_1 all noises are pblivious to them_

_0 they kiss_

_Rukia awaoke with luckily no hangover, but instead a tan arm wrapped around her stomach, and soft breathing on her neck._

_She turned and prepared for the worst. She let out a breath of relief when she found out it was only her captain._

_She then froze. Her captain. Who was in bed with her. And they were both naked. She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what they did earlier in the morning._

_"Toshiro..." She nudged her lover._

_"Hn?"_

_"Did we really?"_

_"Mhmm. Do you regret it?"_

_Rukia thought for a moment. Then let a smile grace her lips, "No."_

_"Me neither. Your amazing you know that?"  
_

_"So are you. And you know Nii-sama will kill you when he finds out?"_

_"Meh. We'll just tell him all we did was get together."_

_"Think he'll believe us?"_

_"Hopefully, now rest we're only here for another day."_

_"Oka-" Rukia started._

_"Yo shorties! I don't care how good this morning bed action was, you didn't let us sleep so get the hell up!" Karin hollered._

_Rukia blushed. "Your the worst! I hate you!"_

_"You love me. Get dressed, it's probably lunch anyways."_

_"Your right. Hand me that shirt."_

_Hitsugaya tossed her his dress shirt, and started buttoning up his pants._

_Once they were semi-decently dressed, they went down for lunch._

_"So... should I be expecting grankids?" Isshin asked wiggling his eyebrows./_

"We tell no one?" Rukia asked her captain.

"No one. Except Captain Unohana."

"Kay. Look Icy-chan, the lake is frozen!" Rukia pointed out.

"Later. We have work to do."

"But Icy-" Rukia started, but was cut off when Toshiro turned her around and kissed her passionetly.

"-chan...okay."

Hitsugaya smirked, unaware they were caught on camera.

The unseated officer passing by looked at the two in shock. Then fainted.

"Uh... Icy-chan... I think you made that poor man die."

"Don't be stupid... He can't die yet. He hasn't finished all the paper work I'm going to assign him for staring."

Ichigo looked at the window anxiously. "Er... Hisagi. Don't you think I've trained enough?"

"Nope. Besides, training only get's good after a couple of sake bottles. Now, drink up!"

"Ugh..." Ichigo groaned, but nonetheless chugged the sake bottle.

**20 minutes of sake drinking later**

"So you went out with Rukia?"

"Yeah...best thing that ever happened to me."

"So why'd you cheat on her?"

"I don't know. One day I was just walking to my friendChad's house, and then my uunstable friend Inoue, jumped on me."

"So?'

"Then things got difficult."

"Ah. So Rukia... is she hot?"

"The hottsest. But she can be a real pain the ass sometimes."

"What do ya mean?"

"Yeah, like I call her a midget, and then she kicks me in the shin."

"Wow... sucks."

"But I like that about her. She's feisty."

Shuhei licked his lips.

"Nice...so she single?"

"Hisagi...if you went after her... I would kill you. besides I doubt she'll go after you."

"And why wouldn't she?"

"You're a drunk. And besides your not her type."

"And what's her type?"

"Muscular, tan, not all serious, buys her Chappy."

"Looks like your talkin bout Captain Hitsugaya and Renji. Hell Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku can go into that category too!"

"No way!"

"Yup. God knows how much those too old men spoil her. ANd Captain H. bought her the Chappy store here for christmas. And Renji...everyone knows he still has a crush on Rukia."

"So do you like her?"

"I think she's hot, her eyes are nice, can handle her sake, but nah. I've already got my eye on someone already..."

"Really who?"

"What are you two slackers doing here?!" Nanao exclaimed.

"I-I'm sorry Nanao! I'll get started on my workright away! Come one Kurosaki! I have to help you get started here!"

"Guess I found out..." Ichigo mumbled under his breath, as he followed his fellow captain back to work.

Truthfully, Nanao had been there for a while. She had heard their whole conversation, and she knew why she butted in when she did.

She didn't want to know Shuhei liked. She was afraid of who it would be. She was afraid it wouldn't be her. But she was also afraid if it would be.

How would she react? Would she respond positively? Or negatively"

"Nanao-chan!" Her captain snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What is it captain?" Nanao asked, frustrated.

"Aw, don't think so hard Nanao-chan! Be relaxed! Maybe my kiss will relax you!" Shunsui exclaimed, puckering his lips. "Come on Nanao-chan! There's no one else to flirt wi-" Shunsui stopped mid sentence, when Nanao's hand came flying towards his cheek.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off. Do gthe rest of the work yourself." Nanao said coldly, startling her captain. SHe shunpo'd to the third division, leaving her captain to wonder.

"Am I really that repulsive?... I need to talk to Juushiro..." He said to himself before shunpoing to the 13th divisions.

Nanao ran into the third division, tears blurring her vision. She found the bright color of strawberry blonde and rammed it.

"Nanao-chan? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Rangiku asked her crying friend.

"Ran-chan... am I a nerd?"

"Well your smart, but your to pretty to be a nerd."

"Do I look easy/"

Rangiku looked shocked, then her face turned Hitsugaya cold.

"Who told you that I'll kill that ba-"

"My captain. I mean... I know I'm just his lieutenant but I-I think he only flirts with me because I'm the only girl always near him an-"

"Nanao. Don't put yourself down. Come on! You slept with BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! If he thought you were good enough, then any man would be lucky if youeven batted an eyelash in their direction. Now tell Mama Ran-chan. What happened with your captain."

"Well I was just running some errands, then he comes out of nowhere and snaps me out of my thoughts, then he sayd that one of his kisses will make me feel better but I don't wamt his kisses... I want-" Nanao started, letting the taers fall.

"Shuhei!"

"H-how did you know..." Nanao said quietly.

"Nanao? You want my kisses?" SHuhei asked, surprised.

Nanao sat stiff as a board. He knew. After all these years of hiding her feelings, he found out. Nanao quickly stood and pushed past him, but stopped when she felt something grip her hand.

It was Shuhei's hand.

"I-I want your kiss too." Shuhei said, before smashing his lips into hers. They could here the faint voice of Matsumoto yelling' Get 'em Nanao-chan! You picked 'em good Shuhei!'

"Shuhei? What are you doing in my office? I told you we're not supposed to drink dur-OH." Izuru said, entering his office.

Nanao pulled away first. "Shuhei..."

"Nanao..."

"Your place 4:00 p.m. DOn't be late." Nanao said as she walked away, her face flushed.

Rangiku smiled, then her smile turned evil. "Shuhei... if you break Nanao's sensitive heart... I'll break all the bones in your body." Rangiku said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Shuhei saluted, before walking back to Ichigo, who was standing in the middle of the third division, looking at the scenary.

"So was I right?"

"Yep. You get one favor from me in return."

"Kay, let's go. Oh and you might want to wipe that lips gloss off your lips."

"Eh. I'll do it later."

"Okay bu-"

"Come one Strawberry! You need to finish fighting all the captains!"

"Alright alright. And don't call me strawberry! Whose next?"

"Well, we did 11 two days ago, 13, 12 and 3, so let's do 8 and 7 next."

"Alright alright. Let's go."

"Um captain? I brought Kurosaki to spar with you?"

"Get up captain. You have visitors." Nanao commanded to her captain, who was face down on the floor.

"Nanao-chan! You came back!"

"I'll leave if you don't spar with hi- Hi Shuhei." Nanao stopped mid-sentence and greeted the man she just made out with two minutes ago.

"Hey Nanao." Shuhei said with a suggestive wink, earning a forced cough from Ichigo.

"Oh right um... Captain, Kurosaki needs to spar with you and all that stuff. Why don't I help Nanao with the um... papaerwork!" He said as he followed Nanao into another room.

"Hurry up boy. I don't trust that man with my Nanao." Shunsui said lazily, although he looked like he wanted to kill Shuhei.

"What do you mean yours? You don't know that your lieutenant just made out with Hisagi like two minutes ago?"

Shunsui stood in his spot in shock. Then felt his worl go black.

"Um Hisagi! I finished. I think he passed out. Let's get done with this! Take your tongue out of your chicks mouth and let's go!"

He heard a groan, then a loud "I'm coming" after it.

"God Kurosaki, you really know how to ruin the mood don't ya?"

"I try my best."

"Let's go. Oh and did you hear? Renji spotted Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya holding hands."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to freeze. "No way..."

"True story."

And just like that. Ichigo felt his world go black.


	7. Birthday Fight

**So it's Rukia's birthday and I decided to update :D**

**Chapter 7**

Rukia looked at the lake longingly. Then sighed, it was her birthday today and her boyfriend of one week, Toshiro, hadn't given her anything yet. It's not like she was expecting anything, but hell he hadn't even said Happy birthday?!

"Rukia. Come with me." Toshiro said, his face emotionless, unlike how it usually is with her. What was going on?

"Shiro-chan?" Rukia questioned but followed.

Toshiro walked into an area unknown to Rukia and she was starting to get suspisious. She and Rangiku had always seen soap operas where a guy broke up with his girlfriend in a secluded place. Was Toshiro breaking up with her? On her birthday?

Rukia stopped, tears welding in her eyes.

"Rukia? Come on were no- why are you crying?" Toshiro asked concern evident in his voice.

"It's Momo isn't it." Rukia said coldly.

Toshiro looked baffled. "What about Momo?" "Your leaving me for her aren't you!" Rukia cried out, tears now streaming down her face.

Toshiro sighed, and pulled a reluctant Rukia along.

They stopped in front of a frozen lake. Then Toshiro let a shy smile grace his face. "Happy birthday Rukia." He wiped her tears away and gave her a paaionate kiss.

"Toshiro. Why are we here?" Rukia asked her modd changing completely.

Toshiro didn't say anything, instead pulled on some ice skates. "Shiro-chan what are yo-"

"Just watch." Toshiro flew into the air, landing on the frozen lake with grace. Rukia followed his every turn, flip, and jump.

"I don't get it Shiro-chan?" Rukia said with a pout. Suddenly Toshiro stopped and mumbled something to himself. Before Rukia knew it she was at least twenty feet off the ground, warm arms holding her securely.

She then took a good look at Tshiro and found out something was different about him. "Shiro-chan! You have wings!" SHe exclaimed in disbelief and fasination.

Toshiro ignored her and pointed to the lake underneath. "Look."

Rukia gasped at what she saw.

Ichigo looked at the Chappy the rabbit stuffed under his arm. He smiled. He had it especially made for this day, Rukia's birthday. Sure it had cost him his whole paycheck-which is inconsiderably alot of money- and some promises to late dates, but it would be worth it if he won Rukia back.

"Um... Captain Kurosaki?" A shy voice broke through his thoughts. "Hm? Oh hello Momo-temp fukutaicho." Ichigo said with a smile, realizing he walked into the fourth division on accident.

"Um... Captain Kurosaki... I was wondering if you recognized that spike of reaitsu near Captain Hitsugaya?" Momo asked sadly, her face was still pale from the surgery and her brown eyes looked dull, but the worst part was she looked like she came back from the dead dead (considering they're already dead).

Ichigo consentrated, then his eyes shot open recognizing the reaitsu. "U- I got to go!" Ichigo shouted as he shunpo'd to the reaitsu.

"I knew it was her..." Momo said with a sigh as she went back into the fourth division infirmary. "But...I can't let her have you Shiro-chan. Why can't you understand that!" She screamed to the air.

Ichigo ignored the pain in his arm. He had shunpo'd to the eleventh division to catch his breath, but unluckily shupo'd in front of Kenpachi. Who unfortunately took his sudden appearance as an invitation to 'spar'. So, now Ichigo was shup'ing to the reaitsu with Kenpachi on his trail and the pain in his arm starting to get unbearable.

"Shiro-chan... It's beautiful! Ice chappy!" He heard Rukia exclaime, but saw no one there. He heard a faint flapping and looked up. He scowled, Rukia was in the air, being held by the short captain a little to close for Ichigo's comfort zone. He felt his anger getting the better of him, and fought to not lose his sanity.

But of course, that didn't go to well. As soon as he saw Rukia's lips touch the other man's he lost it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared. Toshiro had heard Ichigo approach and was already on guard before Ichigo shot his Getsuga Tensho. He held Rukia closer to him, then narrowed his eyes, ignoring Rukia's wide-eyed disbelieving stare.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

Ichigo stood, frozen in place. Then let out another roar as he broke the ice. "D-do you think...you can actually steal my woman, steal her first kiss, gain her love. Without me finding out?!"

"I wasn't hiding it from you at all, Kurosaki. I didn't even care if you found out or not." Toshiro said coldly, shielding Rukia with his body just in case the new captain got reckless.

"Well then... I say we settle this. Whoever wins, get's Rukia." Ichigo declared.

Toshiro scoffed. "Kurosaki if you think I would even put Rukia on the line for something as stupid as this you must be joking." Rukia cleared her throat. "Shiro-chan. If you love me...you'll show Ichigo how much I mean to you. Won't you?" Rukia asked her purple eyes brimming with hopeful tears.

Toshiro gulped and nodded. "If that's what you wish, Rukia." Toshiro gave her a quick kiss, then set her down on the icy grass, and formed an ice baracade around her.

"Good luck Shiro-chan. Win. Win for me." rukia said in a hushed tone as she sat back and watched how the battle for her would turn out.

"Kurosaki... let's dance."

* * *

**Thank you to those who review they're much appreciated! :D**


End file.
